Melted Ice
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Yang has only one fantasy, to have both Weiss and big sister Winter take her at the same time. Finally, one night her wish is granted, with Blake as her audience. But with the usually dominant sun dragon be able to handle both ice queens at once? How long can she last. (Porn without Plot. Enter at your discretion)
**Melted Ice**

Yang was hot, too hot and unable to do anything about it, being in the precarious position she was in; her wrists bound high above her head in a glyph as Winter Schnee was smiling devilishly in front of her, something long a white between her legs that was making Yang gush more than her faunus partner in the corner.

There wasn't just the dominant Schnee, no, not just her almost possessive smile overbearing on the restrained sun dragon as Winter lifted her bare legs over her own shoulders, the thick member poised for glorious entry to the dripping mass of nerves that was Yang's rose. There was also the completely ravenous faunus in the corner of the room, also naked, wanted to see how this was going to play out, and ready to release herself to it.

Winter's smile was half menacing but also half addicting, developing a craving in Yang that made her reel all the more as her body temperature increased. She was so wet, so so wet, but Blake was too, watching the older and more dominant Schnee run her index finger down Yang's cheekbone.

"I've seen you looking at my sister Yang, do you like her?" Winter asked, calm and collected in her blizzard voice. It was like a darkly blissful note of piano to Yang's ear, slightly rubbing the small side of her mind that adored the elder Schnee's melodic tones, even when she was fully engaging her kink for suspended sex.

Then Yang looked to the cock between her legs, the brightly white coloured cock with the glistening head, covered in lube.

She was so ready for Winter, for her toy cock to rub up against her entrance and send her while as her legs were up high and over Winter's broad and amazing shoulders, with the tight pressure around her wrists as she was held up high above the floor.

"Well, do you like my sister Yang? Answer me or I'll leave you hanging without treating you to my lovely cock, and and Blake both look like you want it" Winter teased, gently holding her head and rubbing it against the dripping entrance to Yang's silk. In truth it made the dominant woman herself a little moist, her sweet juices beginning to drip down her thought as her mouth watered at Yang's riled state.

All the submissive blond could manage was a nod, all while gasping as the cool head was trace up her rose, flicked across her throbbing clit.

A whispered moan of want escaped her and Winter relished in her control.

"Well, I suppose it's your lucky day then" Winter told her blond submissive, as she looked to the bathroom behind her. When both Yang and Blake looked, already riled enough, they saw Weiss exit, in stockings up to her thighs and a similar almost lowing cock between said glorious thighs.

Her rather sudden yet completely welcome appearance made Yang squirm, more sweat coming from her boiling body and more of her sweet self seeping from her silk and onto the head of Winter's cock.

Winter was one thing to the sun dragon, but Weiss was something completely else. She was cool and yet a furnace for Yang's pussy. She could say jump and Yang would ask how high. Weiss was really her poison, her ice queen and could always get Yang to do anything, exactly like she had done this time.

"Weiss, little sister, would you do the honours?" Winter asked her sister with piercing ice of ocean blue, eyeing up her own sister as she wrapped her arms around Yang in her cradled and exposes position, legs up over Winter's shoulders with the head of her cock still perched slightly intruding into the seeping mass of flesh and folds that was her sweet and throbbing pussy. Her clit felt as if it were twice its usual size.

She was completely burning for it as she felt the cool touch of Weiss's hands on her hips, the soothing tingle of her spearmint flavoured lips seal around a section of her neck.

"Dust."

It was all Yang could manage to edge out, as Winter smiled again, reaching towards the bed for a small bottle. She squeezed out a small amount of lube onto her hand and then passing it to her younger and yet equally attractive sister.

"So, my sun dragon. This is what's going to happen," Winter began, gently caressing her cock with her lubed hand, making it wet and glistening, ready for entry. With the excess she decided to throw caution to the wind, and made an effort to spread the rest over her rather large and perky breasts, making them glow in the low light.

"D… Dust" Yang said again once she saw how large and glowing Winter's breasts looked all lubed up and ready. They'd be slamming into Yang's upper thighs from her position and the thought made her secretion drip to the floor.

And that set Blake off.

The faunus on the bed couldn't wait any longer, she was too wound up at how beautifully alluring Winter and her sister looked, glowing white cocks and bare chests, making their hair look angelic.

In a bout of heat and a writhing frenzy, Blake trailed her hand along the slit of her own silk, gently flicking her clit before taking two fingers and inserting them into herself, forcing her head back in a rush of pleasure shooting out from between her legs. She couldn't stop, not with seeing her partner squirm before Winter's glowing breasts as she reached down again, to teasingly rub the head of her cock against Yang's luscious folds.

"I'm going to insert my cock, and I'm going to fuck you at a pace I see fit, and my sweet sister is going to ease you into it, kissing you and making you feel like a million lien. And then, when I'm ready, she's going to fuck your ass while I fuck your pussy."

Those were Winter's instructions, her plan, the way the evening was going to go on her orders and word, on her drop of the hat.

And Yang was completely dripping at every elicit thought.

She'd waited for so long to be fucked by both of the Schnee sisters, having been dating Weiss for weeks as well as the faunus furiously pleasing herself in the corner of the room. However despite being involved with both the beautifully dominant heiress and expertly submissive faunus, Yang yearned for more, more heat and more dominance than Weiss could barely muster erotically.

Yang wanted Winter, and she wanted her badly.

Still the illustrious and beautiful specialist rubbed the glistening head of her cock against Yang's folds, making her gasp again and again with a wet euphoria on her tongue. Winter was giving her the most dastardly of looks the entire time, gently taking her bottom plump lip between her teeth as she saw how raving mad Yang was becoming for her cock. Weiss was loving it too, salivating from both sets of lips as her elder sister drove Yang crazy in heat, but the smaller heiress was too becoming a little impatient for her partner to begin the good fucking.

"Come on Winter, time to put it inside her, make her scream so I can have my turn," Weiss chastised her partner, looking over the Blake rocking her hips as she slowly pumped three fingers into her rose, diving into a sea of steamy, wet self pleasure. "Plus, I want to make her come before Blake does."

Winter agreed once she saw Blake and took stock of how far along the faunus was. She licked her beautiful lips and pressed the head of cock against Yang's entrance, readying herself and the bound blond.

Yang stopped her breath, ready to take it, but when Winter pressed her hips, and her glorious length inside the sun dragon, Yang completely exploded with a moan.

It was the biggest and loudest moan she had ever exclaimed, releasing all her tension as she felt the lubed up shaft enter her dripping rose, fully reaching the back of her and grazing just where she liked, making her legs turn to liquid over Winter's lovely shoulders.

"Fuck."

The blond's head rocked back as Winter pressed her hips against the soft flesh of the rear in front of her, fully giving all of her cock to Yang's inner walls, and releasing such a massive amount of pressure, it felt like Yang was completely at her mercy. And she was. Yang's eyes had turned red when her head came back and Weiss immediately came behind her, wrapping her petite arms around the chiseled abdomen of the sun dragon but reaching up cup her magnificent breasts.

They were the only breasts that Weiss ever wanted to hold, to feel and more, to tease as she was currently doing so. The heiress's slender fingers took one of Yang's erect and pulsating nipples and squeezed gently, sparking another node of almost overwhelming pleasure throughout her smoldering body. Another wet and raspy gasp came from her lips and Weiss smiled before commencing with her job for the moment, which was to drive Yang completely primal for her own cock, still moist with the lube and poised to enter through her ass.

The Schnee sisters were nothing if not wholehearted and always prepared to dominate what and who they wanted. And Yang was still dripping for the second glistening member to be inside her.

Weiss's lips formed their seal around her blond's damp and warm neck, allowing her to gently and erotically bite down and take some the perfect flesh into her mouth, seductively sucking on it to form her mark.

The snow white heiress enjoyed very much leaving her marks on Yang, all over her neck and upper chest and even on her breasts that were near enough always in her hands.

Blake was also a victim of the biting and marking, however the faunus never allowed for them to be placed on her chest or neck, and this Yang and Weiss would mark her thighs, sweetly, on their way to lick and taste her glorious rose.

Winter pulled her hips back slowly, moving her hand and positioning it just on top of Yang's mound, her thumb extending downwards and gently making small circles over her precious clit. Again Yang let loose a large exhalation of pure ecstasy that made winter smile again, all while she pressed her hips again to Yang's round ass, sending the thick shaft of her cock deep into the sun dragon again and making those sweets tones of pleasure escape her released mouth while Weiss did her job and drove her crazy.

As the self indulgent faunus watched from the bed as Winter picked up her pace and drove the glistening and sopping white cock inside her girlfriend again and again, making the sun dragon moan louder and louder, holding Weiss's head and then kissing her so deeply and passionately, Blake could hardly believe how long the buxom blond was lasting, what with the cock being thrust into her with such sexual vigor, and with Winter's thumb circling around her throbbing and needing clit.

It all made Blake pump her own fingers deep into her pussy with more ferocity and a need to reach her climax as Yang would reach her own.

But there was more to go for the burning sun dragon with the blood red eyes. Just as she was entertaining her own lips, having them against Weiss's with the taste of spearmint on the tip of her tongue, Weiss still gently pinching the nipple in her index and thumb, Winter looked to her sister, still thrusting and almost slamming her cock into Yang, slowly making her exhausted from the overwhelming wave of sublime pleasure.

She was being fucked ragged, and it made her wet all the more.

Yang was practically gushing for more, for another cock to be inside her while Winter kept giving her clit desired attention with Blake moaning a storm in the corner with her fingers. It was all a plethora of pleasure and excitement from every angle she could look and none of them wanted it to stop.

Weiss was going to make it, and Yang explode.

"You've taken a cock from behind before, haven't you Yang?" Winter asked with her remaining sultry and purely addicting smile across her gorgeous lips. Weiss was kissing the sun dragon's neck as she was getting warmer and warmer while the glorious white cock was pumped again and again into her dripping rose.

Winter's question made Yang slightly shudder. She'd never taken a cock in her ass before, being a devout dominant around her girlfriends and never been given the opportunity until now. All she could manage was a shake of her head as she trembled with the smaller Schnee kissing her neck and making her slightly cold along her spine. The thought of taking both Winter and Weiss's cocks at the same time in such a state of raggedness, exhaustion and then desire for it, it made her ache between her legs and at her chest, a burning sensation offsetting the chill Weiss was layering on her.

"Well, Weiss, take it a little easy on her, it is her first time trying anal. I know she'll love having you inside her" Winter remarked, giving her younger sister a luscious wink.

Weiss took hold of her cock while still kissing her way up Yang's neck, making her salivate again as she was continued to be fucked by the elder sister. A dash more of lube made Weiss's slightly slimmer cock glisten once again and gently she edged her hips closer towards Yang's firm rear.

Another gasp, a more surprised and nervous one escaped Yang's lips as she felt the tip of Weiss's luscious cock touch up against her rear entrance. Weiss had to maneuver her hands to spread apart the cheeks, giving the heiress enough room for penetration, but all the while she continued to press soft and caring kisses along her lover's neck and back. Winter had slowed down her thrusts and eventually stopped with her own cock deep inside Yang's silk so her sister could fully work her magic and slip her head inside the firm ass of the sun dragon.

Yang's nervous breathes slowly eased into long sighs of relief and pleasure, mixed in with a slight pain to her stretching hole, but not much. She was already too much in the heat of things and as Weiss gently and gradually began to rock her hips forward, sending her shaft deeper into her lover's ass.

It was certainly an intense feeling, more fire and sensational sparks than Yang Xiao Long had ever felt, being fucked in the ass by one beautiful girl while also have the sublime cock of her gorgeous sister also still inside her throbbing folds.

"Oh… Oh Dust. Fuck, Weiss, Winter."

It felt glorious to finally say the sisters' names as Yang felt both their cocks stuffed her completely. She'd taken other things in her rear before, small things such as a plug, or one of Weiss's toys on an experimental night with enough lube. But nothing felt as freeing and purely orgasmic, than having Winter Schnee fuck her from the front, while Weiss Schnee fucked her ass. All while her hands were locked in a glyph and her legs were thrown over Winter's lovely shoulders.

She was ready, ready for them to let go and fuck her into a haze of orgasm and euphoric rush with her cum.

"Weiss, she seems pretty comfortable with your cock inside her. Shall we?" Winter asked almost menacingly, rubbing a little more of the lube on the shaft of her own cock and then some more on Weiss's until they were positively shining in the low light.

Blake let out a small squeak from the bed at the thought of the sisters fucking Yang's vision into a haze. She was slightly wishing Pyrrha and Ruby could be doing the same to her as she continued to pump her fingers into her own silk, overcome with her sweet juices and her clit completely throbbing as she rubbed it with her thumb. It would still nothing compared to what Yang was about to receive in terms of pleasure.

"I'm ready if you are sister" Weiss replied and gave Yang another kiss on her neck, making her gasp again. She was already heating up like a furnace, anymore and she would burn like a supernova.

The sister bother smiled and as if choreographed, both thrust their hips forward simultaneously, causing Yang to almost shriek out in ecstasy. It was purely exhilarating, being completely stuffed. Every tiny movement from either of her lovers would send fiery shockwaves throughout her body, completely numbing her legs and rippling throughout her core, all the way back to her dripping rose.

"Oh, fuck me. Fuck."

They were all Yang could manage when Winter increased the speed at which she was pumping her cock in and out of Yang, completely dripping with desire and the shaft almost glowing from the juices and lube lathering it.

Upon her speed, Weiss too increased her rate of thrust, keeping Yang's cheeks spread so there was no chance of discomfort for the bound sun dragon. Her moans grew higher in pitch and faster in pace, constantly fleeting and building her up as Winter held her hips and continued to thrust her glorious cock into her lover. Combined with Weiss continuously doing the same, albeit more gently, into her rear passage with much more lube to send tingling sensations all over the sun dragon, Yang was being thrown about her climax scale like a rollercoaster of wild pleasure.

It was such a rush, such an epic ride of euphoria and pleasure that Yang grew hotter and hotter, so much that she was starting to steam, her eyes flaring even into a sunburnt orange. Her skin was completely scalding, burning and her aura flaring with a passion. The sweat collected on her forearms, thighs and neck simply evaporated as her skin burned like the phoenix Yang was.

If it weren't for the Schnee's natural coldness of their own bodies they would have had to stop, but not as Yang's moans grew louder and more regular.

Through her cock Winter could Yang was tensing a little, her inner walls clutching old of her shaft as orgasm came within inches of them.

Weiss could feel it too, feel the flesh around her slick member tense and hold on until finally, finally, Yang could not take any more any longer.

She bucked her hips forward, closer to Winter's hips and taking all of her length inside herself. Weiss had to pull out, and wrap her arms around her sun dragon's abdomen again, burning with the rush of her beautiful climax.

"Fuck! Weiss! Winter!" Yang screamed as her head rocked back and her vision blurred. Her rose nearly exploded as she felt the rush of such a glorious orgasm wash over her. Cum rushed from her all over Winter's stationery cock and even seeped out, trickling down Yang's firm cheeks and into her older lover's lap.

"Shit!" The sun dragon cried again as her legs were trembling and Winter was smiling with such a salivating glee at her and her sister's work on the buxom blond. She was done, completely exhausted and wiped out as her legs shook with the aftershocks of her explosive and numbing orgasm.

Winter let her down and allowed the glyph to fade, relinquishing Yang's wrists and allowing her to fall into Winter's arms, in a warm and loving embrace. It was perfect as Winter carried her sun dragon over to the bed in a bridal carry.

Weiss made her way to Blake on the bed, who had reached her climax at the same time as her blond girlfriend in the center of the room at the hands of the Schnees. Now the heated and stir crazy faunus was completely immobile as Weiss approached her and lapped up the sweet juices of her silk from her fingers. It was like sweet honey, nectar even and tastes even better when mixed with the succulent dark chocolate of Blake's lips when the two shared a sultry kiss.

"My, my Blake you have made a mess. Did you enjoy the show?" Weiss asked her beautiful faunus. All Blake did was nod before pulling the heiress into another kiss. Before the night was out she wanted to try her girlfriend's cock as Yang had.

Winter on the other hand, nestled the exhausted and still hot sun dragon on the bed to rest from her explosive burst of pleasure, kissing her cheek tenderly in her aftercare. As soon as her cock was washed and packed away again, she would join her naked on the bed and hold her close. She was slightly proud of Yang, for taking both cocks at once and of course she had loved being the one to pump hers into her younger girl's rose.

"You did brilliant tonight Yang. I hoped you enjoyed yourself" the elder Schnee whispered as she withdrew from her tender kiss, already undoing the straps of her cock.

The exhausted sun dragon stirred. "Winter?"

"Yes my love?"

"Next time I get your ass while Blake joins me. Weiss can jerk off on the bed next time" Yang settled matter of factly, getting into the sheets and holding her breasts close for warmth and comfort.

Winter had to laugh. She entertained the idea and instantly decided she would love for her sun dragon and her lovely faunus to double team her, with plenty of product in the mix to make her own breasts shin as she loved to make them during sex. But the idea of herself being trapped between Yang and Blake as they ravaged her and while her little sister got off on the bed, it was sublime and made her more than a little wet.

But then again. She also wanted the opportunity to take Weiss herself one night. Her sister complex was simply too strong, and as she entered the bathroom, her throbbing clit begged for some well deserved attention from her fingers. Not to mention the rest of the wet bundle of folds between her legs, and her breasts did look so attractive in the mirror.

She could spare a few minutes.

* * *

 _AN: I am completely not sorry for this. By far the most trashy thing I've ever written for Rwby and will be for a damn long time. Hope everyone enjoyed, let me know what was good or what could be improved. This was written as a request for a bbspooky on Tumblr. If anyone wants something like this written, by all means pm me on here or over on Tumblr valkurion-universe and we can negotiate something I'm sure._

 _Any and all reviews are welcome and appreciated, even if they're bad. Hope you all enjoyed!_


End file.
